Invisibilité
by ludyzouille
Summary: Et si Damon devenait soudainement et pour une raison inconue, invisible ? Comment utiliserait-il ce pouvoir ? [OS en deux parties]
1. Partie I

Ce texte a été écrit pour un concour d'écriture, mais je le trouavais pas trop mal et j'ai donc penser que cela pourrais être intéréssant de le partager avec vous. ;)

Rrating M en prévention d'une possible suite.

Enjoy !

* * *

Le vampire ouvrit les yeux, les refermant aussitôt aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Posant le pied au sol et se dirigeant machinalement dans la salle de bain, lassa tomber ses vêtement dévoilant son corps magnifiquement sculpté, et se glissa dans la douche. En ressortant un peu plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard, nouant une serviette blanche sur autour de ses reins et passa sa main sur le miroir pour chasser la buée s'y étant installée.

Glissant machinalement ses doigts dans ses cheveux corbeau pour se coiffer, fronça soudainement les sourcils ne percevant pas son reflet dans la glace. Damon crus en premier lieu être simplement mal réveillé, et ferma les yeux supposant que quand les rouvrirais, son reflet apparaitrais normalement dans le miroir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Ben ça alors… Marmonna-il en scrutant le miroir. La seule chose qu'il y vit fut sa serviette blanche, qui semblais flottais en l'air comme par magie. Mais aucune trace de son propre reflet. Il souleva un tube de dentifrice trainant sur le lavabo, même histoire, il semblait voler dans les airs.

-Je me demande si je suis invisible aux yeux des gens…

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèves, il allait tester cette théorie sur la seule personne présente dans la maison. Au risque que si sa théorie d'invisibilité s'avère fausse, et qu'Elena le traite d'exhibitionniste, laissa tomber sa serviette au sol.

Se guidant grâce à son ouï il localisa dans la chambre qu'elle occupait au manoir depuis quelques semaines, étant plus en sécurité au manoir au les vampires ne pouvez plus mettre les pieds depuis que les papiers avez été mis à son nom. Il passa le seuil de la chambre, trouvant Elena écrivant tranquillement dans son journal, assise à son bureau.

A pas de loups, car il était probablement invisible, mais il ne devait pas se faire entendre pour autant il se plaça derrière elle, et lui souffla doucement dans la nuque. La jeune femme frissonna et se retourna vivement, son regard passant à travers lui sans le voir.

« Ça c'est trop cool. » Pensa le vampire.

-Damon c'est toi ? Appela Elena, scrutant la pièce, puis elle rit doucement.

-Cette fois c'est officiel, dis-elle pour elle-même en fermant son journal, cela tourne à l'obsession.

« Quoi obsession ? C'est moi qui t'obsède ma belle ? » Songea Damon avec amusement, devant le comique de la situation. Elena jeta un coup d'œil à son portable

-Flûte je vais être en retard ! S'exclama-elle en se levant précipitamment et sa hâtant de fermer la porte de la chambre. Damon ouvris la bouche de surprise, la voyant se débarrasser de son t-shirt en trottinant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Je peux quand même pas…» Pensa-il jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la salle d'eau. « … Se serais… Mal… » Songea-il écoutant l'eau couler dans la pièce d'à coter, un sourire apparus sur ces lèvres. « Juste deux petites secondes et puis je m'en vais… »

S'infiltrant discrètement dans la pièce ou flottais une vapeur d'eau chaude, Damon se senti défaillir. « Bon sang… » Fut la seule pensée cohérente qui lui traversa l'esprit quand il posa les yeux sur Elena, suivit comme vous vous en doutez, d'autres beaucoup moins avouables au fur et à mesure que son regard suivais les courbes du corps de la jeune femme.

L'esprit du vampire étant focalisé sur le ruissèlement de l'eau sur la peau bronzé de l'humaine, ne remarqua pas que son reflet réapparu soudainement dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Jusqu'au moment où Elena leva les yeux vers lui et poussa un cris de surprise, le sortant de sa contemplation.

-Qu'est-ce que… S'exclama-elle, son regard dérivant sur le corps dénudé du vampire, puis jetant un coup d'œil affolé autour d'elle et constant avec horreur que ni serviette ou autre objet avec lequel elle pourrait se cacher aux yeux du vampire n'étais présent dans la pièce.

-Oups. Déclara simplement Damon.

-Depuis combien… De temps… Tu es là ? Bredouilla-elle faisait un pas en arrière.

-Tu me crois si je te dis que je suis la… Depuis le début. Répondis distraitement Damon, ayant toutes les peines du monde à garder les yeux sur son visage et pas ailleurs. Je me suis réveillé invisible et…

-Tu à penser que se serais un bon moyen d'assouvir des envies de voyeurisme ? Rétorqua Elena, l'air plus troublé que fâché.

-Damon… Commença-elle.

-J'ai compris je m'en vais ne t'énerve pas... Marmonna ce dernier décrochant a regret son regard de la peau de la jeune femme.

-Non c'est juste que… Bredouilla Elena, dont les joues avaient pris une teinte écarlate. Le vampire se stoppa sur le seuil interpelé par le ton étrange qu'elle avait adopté.

-Je me disais que vu que tu es là… Il y a de la place pour deux. Ajoutât Elena se mordant la lèvre inferieur, ayant elle-même du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Damon se retourna, jetant un regard sulfureux à la jeune femme qui eut l'air soudainement très timide. S'approchant d'elle sans rien dire, la dévorant des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos au mur, serré contre lui, à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine.

-Ce sera notre petit secret… Lui susurra-il au creux de l'oreille.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews ! Vous seriez partants pour une suite ?


	2. Partie II

**► /!\ Partie 2 classée M ****/!\ ◄**

* * *

-Ce sera notre petit secret… Lui susurra-il au creux de l'oreille. Il laissa dériver son regard sur le corps nu de la jeune femme, fébrile rien qu'à l'idée de la toucher.

« Tellement belle… Tellement désirable… C'est trop beau pour être vrais…» Pensa le vampire se demandant s'il allait encore s'éveiller en sursaut au milieu de ses draps, haletant et en sueur, tout ceci se révélant n'être qu'un énième rêve érotique créé de toutes pièces par son imaginaire.

Elena posa une main sur sa joue, plongeant dans son regard luisant de désir, le vampire la scrutait avec une telle intensité et un tel émerveillement dans les yeux, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi désirée qu'à ce moment précis.

Elle laissa timidement glisser sa main sur la peau de son amant, frôlant son cou, jusqu'à venir caresser son torse sans jamais dévier son regard du sien. Le jeune homme frôla sensuellement ses hanches, glissant lentement le long de sa peau mouillée jusqu'à venir effleurer l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

La respiration d'Elena se bloqua dans sa gorge, mais la jeune femme tenta de garder un tan soit peut d'assurance, ne voulant pas avoir l'air d'une jeune vierge effarouchée.

Sans succès, le vampire avait parfaitement repéré son trouble plongea son regard dans le sien tandis qu'il posa ces mains sur la taille de la jeune femme, remontant lentement jusqu'à venir explorer le galbe de sa poitrine.

-Es-tu conscient que j'ai dit qu'il y avait de la place pour deux, mais je n'ai pas dit pour quoi… Souffla Elena.

-Essai donc de me faire croire que tu m'as simplement invité à partager ta cabine de douche princesse… Sourit narquoisement le vampire, caressant sensuellement sa peau du bout des doigts.

C'était un jeu très dangereux auquel ils jouaient, et Elena savait parfaitement ou cela allais les mener, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, décida d'agir sans songer aux conséquences

Elena poussa légèrement sur le torse du vampire, pour se dégager du mur froid sur lequel elle était adossé et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds de façon à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontres. Fermant tous les deux instinctivement les yeux, pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser au gout d'interdit, leurs mains partant naturellement à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Le vampire passa délicatement sa langue sur les lèvres d'Elena, en réclamant l'entrée, qu'elle lui accorda sans hésiter, leurs langues se trouvant avec délice.

Il l'avait attendu si longtemps, interminablement désirée, s'imaginant tracer chaque courbes de son corps, se perdant dans ses songes érotiques engendré par son esprit, aussi bien de de manière parfois inconsciente que parfaitement sciemment.

Jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme étouffa un gémissement, Damon étant soudainement parti à la découverte de sa féminité, lui arrachant plusieurs couinements involontaires.

-Elena…Ma douce Elena… Souffla Damon tandis que la jeune femme enfouis son visage dans son cou, les joues empourprées.

Mais le vampire en ayant décidé autrement, se décala légèrement de façon à pouvoir saisir le menton et ancré son regard dans le sien, la jeune humaine rougis de plus belle, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte à quel point elle est désirable quand elle rougit comme ça ? » Songea Damon.

Il libéra son menton, Elena se retrouva de nouveau adossé au mur tandis que Damon souleva une de ses cuisses afin d'avoir un meilleur accès au plaisir de sa partenaire, continuant sa douce torture, appréciant du bout des doigts l'humidité du corps de sa belle.

Elle s'abandonna totalement à lui, s'accrochant à ses épaules pour ne pas flancher, cessant de retenir les sons qui ne demander qu'à sortir de sa gorge.

-Damon… Couina Elena se sentant sa jouissance toute proche, son esprit s'embrouillant, enveloppant de tout son être d'une douce bulle de coton.

Souvent avait-elle secrètement imaginé quel amant pouvait bien être le vampire, rêvant de ses mains sur son corps, s'imaginant lui retirer chacun de ses vêtements jusqu'à pouvoir contempler totalement nu. Tantôt câlin et tendre, tantôt plus empressé et brusque mais sans jamais lui faire mal. C'est ce qu'étais Damon, un savant mélange de facette plus contradictoires les unes que les autres.

Jusqu'au moment où ces exquises caresse cessèrent, la pression retomba d'un cran, la faisant gémir de frustration, Damon la contempla un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres.

-T'es pas gentil… Protesta Elena, la respiration encore erratique et le corps parcouru de frémissements.

-A oui ? Répondit-il une lueur d'espièglerie dans le regard. La jeune femme constata que, Damon même dans ce moment d'extrême intimité restait égal à lui-même. Tandis qu'il laissait glisser sa bouche dans son cou, déposant de doux baisers sur chaque parcelle de sa peau bronzée, ainsi qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses mèches ébène.

-Non, c'est même très méchant ce que tu as fait là… Affirma-elle en le repoussant soudainement. Il la fixa, pantois.

Puis ce fut à son tour se retrouver maintenu contre le mur froid, Elena souriant d'un air triomphant. Collant son corps contre le sien, la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inferieur sentant une agréable pression contre son bas ventre, irradiant son propre corps d'une vague de chaleur, l'involontaire et léger coup de bassin qu'elle donna au vampire suffit à le faire grogner de plaisir.

Elle lui fit un sourire aguicheur, ses yeux chocolat ancrés dans le regard de braise du vampire, ondulant son bassin contre le sien, elle fut rapidement récompensée par une exclamation étouffée de la part de son amant. Elena sourit, transportée de constater de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ainsi que le plaisir qu'elle pouvait lui procurer.

Toutes ces fois ou sa jalousie maladive l'avait rongée de l'intérieur, haïssant secrètement de façon involontaire et incontrôlable les femmes qui devenaient trop intime avec le vampire, cette période lui sembla tout d'un coup si lointaine. Aujourd'hui, il était à elle, elle était à lui. Elle pouvait s'approprié son corps comme elle l'avait toujours désiré, y prenant ses marques, le faire _sien_.

Tout semblais si naturel entres eux, nul besoin de se poser de question, du désir, de la tendresse et pas de question existentielles. C'est cela, qu'elle avait toujours aimé dans leur relation.

Damon pris de nouveau possession des lèvres de sa bien-aimée, leurs langues se cherchant sensuellement dans une valse lente, ni trop empressées sans en être timides pour autant.

-Elena ! Gémit –il quand une main de la jeune femme s'égara sur son bas ventre.

-Damon ? Fit-elle innocemment, ravie du son qui étais sorti de la gorge de son vampire, et désirant l'entendre de nouveau.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de la jeune femme qui continuait de le rendre fou. Ce n'étais de plus, pas qu'une simple question de plaisir physique, bien qu'il constata que pour cela la jeune humaine étais extrêmement habile, mais parce que _c'était Elena_. Cette sensation d'être attiré par elle comme un aimant, cet enchantement qui le gagnait quand il était en sa présence, c'était unique.

En un centième de seconde les positions furent inversées, et Elena e retrouva les mains bloquées à la hauteur de sa tête.

-Mais… Bredouilla-elle se demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais ses craintes s'envolèrent quand elle croisa le regard noir de désir de Damon.

-Si tu continues comme ça princesse, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps. Lui murmura-il d'une voix fiévreuse, tout en relâchant ses poignets.

La tension étant soudainement monté encore d'un cran, Elena se surpris à gémir quand le vampire embrassa tendrement la naissance de sa poitrine, elle brûlait, son corps tout comme son esprits était en feu. Cette manière qu'il avait de prendre possession de son enveloppe charnelle la rendait déraisonnable, elle aimait plus que tous ce gout d'interdit qu'avais toujours eu leurs échanges.

-Damon… Maintenant… S'il te plait… Adjura Elena dans un souffle, plongeant son regard dans celui du brun.

Celui-ci la toisa quelques secondes une lueur bestiale dans le regard, ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter la chaleur en elle un peu plus encore. Elle avait depuis toujours l'impression que la teinte de ses iris avait des effets aphrodisiaque, son regard bleu transparent avait toujours eu un indéniable effet sur elle.

Les supplications de la jeune femme achevèrent le vampire, la tension lui en devint insoutenable. Envoyant valser es objets se trouvant sur le meuble a tiroirs a coter d'eux avant de soulever Elena et de l'y déposer, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde du fracas que provoquèrent les objets s'écrasant sur le sol, certains probablement brisé à en juger par le bruit. La jeune humaine ne prêta quant à elle aucune attention à tous cela, focalisé sur le vampire, plus rien ne compter à part lui.

Il s'empara de ses lèvres, avant de venir se placer entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, qui glapit quand il la caressa de manière on ne peut plus entreprenante sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Puis quand il vint placer ses main au creux de ses reins elle sut que c'était le moment, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux bleutés du vampire, tandis qu'il posait son front contre le sien.

-Non… Lâcha-il soudainement, reculant d'un pas.

En une fraction de seconde une pluie glacée s'abatis sur elle, Elena resta stupéfiée, un cuisant sentiment de rejet naissant dans ses entrailles. Remarquant son air peiné, le vampire lui sourit tendrement.

« Ne te méprend pas princesse, je pense juste que pour une première expérience, j'aimerais que tu gardes un meilleur souvenir qu'une simple baise dans une cabine de douche. Et pourtant dieu sait si j'aimerais te faire mienne dans l'instant… » Ajoutât le brun tandis qu'il l'a souleva dans ses bras telle une jeune mariée.

La jeune femme fut infiniment soulagée, la peur d'être rejeté qui l'avait envahi en un instant avait été fulgurante.

Le vampire l'installa sous les draps, se glissant avec elle, pouvant sentir son cœur tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique presser contre le sienne. La surplombant ainsi, Elena le considérant le regard brillant, ses longs cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, ses joues rosies, confiante, désireuse, totalement à sa merci, elle paraissait soudain si fragile.

Quémandant ses lèvres, Elena se laissa doucement glisser bien loin des sentiers de la raison, ainsi sous lui, les bras de son amant de chaque coter de son corps, elle se sentait ailleurs, a des kilomètres de Mystic Falls et de son lots de problèmes et d'obligations.

Plus de barrières, plus de prohibitions ni de faux semblants. Elle était simplement là, avec lui, _à lui_, laissant son cœur et son corps aux commandes. Explorant avec délice le corps de son amant, sillonnant son cou et ses épaules de baisers humides et caressant ses reins d'un toucher avide.

Jouant, se câlinant, effleurant leurs peaux respectives, quelques baisers de-ci de-là, impatients, frissonnants, Elena se montrant de plus en plus entreprenante, le souffle erratique, les mains du vampire palpant fiévreusement ses courbes, leurs désirs respectifs à leurs paroxysmes.

En un regard un accord commun fut passé, Damon posa son front sur celui d'Elena, celle-ci ancra ses yeux dans les siens tandis que d'un agile mouvement de reins, il unit leurs deux corps, leurs arrachant a chacun un geignement de contentement.

Se mouvant en parfaite symbiose, haletants, assoiffés l'un de l'autre, s'abandonnant à cet intense désir gardé si longtemps enfouis. Tous les regards passionnés qui avait été échangé, les presque-baisers et autres moments d'intimités toujours interrompus pour une quelconque raison, ils pouvaient enfin laissés éclater leur passion, niée et tue si longtemps durant.

Tandis que Damon observais sa bien-aimée rejeter la tête en arrière, cette vision d'Elena, abandonnée à lui, extériorisant le bien qu'il lui faisait, miaulant son nom, lui procura une intense satisfaction.

La jeune femme quant à elle était déjà loin, son esprit égaré dans les abysses du plaisir, assaillis par les sensations qui l'habitaient, plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Elle se sentie pour la première fois de sa vie femme. Vrais femme, pas une adulte coincée dans son adolescence. Elle aimait la manière dont Damon la traitais comme un objet de désir, et non pas comme une chose fragile.

Deux souffles se confondants, un énième mouvement, le corps de la jeune femme se cambra, les deux amants se laissant envahir par le feu d'artifice éclatant en eux dans un ultime râle de jouissance.

Haletant, l'esprit encore embrumé par leur montée vers les étoiles, se laissèrent aller l'un contre l'autre. Caressant doucement la nuque du vampire qui avait enfouis son visage dans son cou, Elena soupira de bien-être.

-Tu es le meilleur... Souffla-elle tandis qu'il déposait un baiser dans son cou.

-Je sais, répondit-il fièrement, mais la meilleure c'est toi princesse, ajoutât le vampire déposant un nouveau baiser sur le front d'Elena avant de se séparer d'elle et de s'allonger à ses côtés.

Remontant le drap sur sa poitrine, Elena jeta un coup d'œil en direction du brun qui avait fermé les yeux, Elena ne plus s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était encore plus beau qu'en temps normal, cheveux en bataille, une fine pellicule de sueur sur le corps, arborant expression d'intense satisfaction , les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes d'ou sortait un souffle encore légèrement saccadé, toutes ces choses lui le rendait affreusement viril.

Repassant avec délice ce qu'il venait de vivre, la douce voix d'Elena atteignant son point de chute, étant la plus belle chose qui lui avais été donné d'entendre, résonant encore à ses oreilles. Reprenant doucement ses esprit, Damon se demanda sérieusement si tout cela était réel, si ce n'étais pas le cas, il aurait bien dormis jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Rouvrant les paupières, il observa Elena durant quelques secondes, fixant le plafond ou dansait des reflets rougeâtres créé par les derniers rayons de soleil de fin d'après-midi à travers les rideaux. Elle souriais, l'air apaisée, Damon ne put s'empêcher de penser une énième fois qu'elle était la plus belle créature existant sur terre.

La brune soupira, tirant le vampire de sa comtemplation, qui remarqua immédiatement son air soudain contrariée.

-Et maintenant ?Demanda-elle soudain, même si la question semblait n'être destinée qu'à elle-même.

-Maintenant c'est le moment où je te saute dessus pour un deuxième round. Sourit Damon, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire rire doucement.

-Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point j'aimerais. Mais elle perdit rapidement son sourire, imaginons, après on fait quoi ?

Damon scruta son visage, elle arborait une mine contrariée.

- Elena on n'est pas obligé de se prendre la tête…

- On n'aurait pas dû... Lâcha la jeune femme.

Cette phrase claqua comme une gifle dans l'esprit de Damon. Bien qu'il devait s'y attendre, c'était à prévoir, mais c'était indéniablement douloureux de l'entendre de sa bouche.

-On ferait un parfait couple de sexfriends toi et moi… Elena eu un léger sourire. On est plus que physiquement compatibles… Mais quand on couche avec quelqu'un, il ne faut pas qu'il y ait de sentiments sinon ça devient rapidement délicat. Ca va devenir ingérable. Je sais que maintenant je vais être incapable de faire la part des choses, j'avais déjà du mal avant…

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Elena… Tenta-il de l'apaisé.

-Non mais Damon… Ça va être affreux, parce que… Parce-que… Elle fit une pause, fermant les paupières durant quelques secondes. Parce que je n'e peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse et maintenant ça va être pire ! Explosa-elle se redressant vivement et prenant son visage dans ses mains.

-Quoi ? Murmura le vampire, définitivement dérouté par les paroles de la jeune humaine. Il y eu un long silence, Damon se contentant d'observer Elena, son regard glissant sur son dos nu, à demi recouvert par ses longs cheveux châtains. Elena souffla un bon coup, tripotant nerveusement le drap pour s'occuper les mains.

-T'imagine même pas à quel point sa m'a rendu dingue quand j'ai vu Rebeckah… Rien que d'imaginer ses sales pattes sur toi… Et même Rose, qui elle avait bau être adorable, quand je suis arrivée et que je l'ai vu dans son peignoir… J'ai eu des envies de meurtres. Et ses envies meurtrières me rendais dingues, parce que c'étais et c'est toujours plus fort que moi… Mais on ne peut pas non plus juste coucher ensembles, j'ai trop de respect pour toi…

Il y eu de nouveau quelques secondes de silences.

-Oh mon dieu… Bon ben voilà c'est dit que je suis une psychopathe possessive... Elle secoua la tête, l'air consternée.

Jetant un coup d'œil en direction du vampire pour jauger sa réaction après ce petit épisode de légère hystérie, elle constata qu'il s'était redresser et la toisais, bras croisés et un air moqueur au coin des lèvres qui la fit rougir de honte.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que je suis dingue... Soupira-elle détournant les yeux.

-C'est vrais que c'est un peu ennuyeux comme situation tu ne veux pas me voir intime avec d'autres fille, je t'avouerais que je n'aime pas plus que ça voir d'autres hommes te tourner autour. Tu m'a déjà clairement signifier que toi et moi ce n'étais pas envisageable, mais tu ne veux pas non plus une relation uniquement basé sur le sexe… Cela va poser problème Elena.

-Je sais… Murmura cette dernière, les yeux baissés vers ses mains qui continuaient de tordre nerveusement le tissu.

Cette conversation aurais pu être extrêmement gênante, notamment vu l'incongruité de la situation; tous deux nus dans un même lit, couverts par un simple drap blanc. Mais étrangement aucun d'eux ne ressentais de gêne, simplement mutuellement déroutés. Déroutés de la façon dont la situation qui paraissait si simple et naturelle avait tourné à un problème existentiel. Elena se laissa tomber en arrière, contemplant de nouveau le plafond.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'avoir l'exclusivité l'un de l'autre ? Demanda très sérieusement Damon, imitant la jeune femme se réinstallant en position allongée.

-Les conventions de la société…

-Je déteste les conventions. Répondis le vampire, toujours on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Moi aussi. Répliqua Elena.

Pourquoi toujours tant de règles imposés par la société ? Pourquoi les histoires improbables et inhabituelles effrayaient, choques-elles les gens ? Pourquoi vouloir d'une vie préprogrammée et sans surprise ?

-Non. Déclara soudain Elena se redressant une nouvelle fois, sous le regard interrogatif de Damon, se demandant si elle aller piquer une nouvelle crise de nerfs.

-Non quoi ? La questionna-il en se relevant à son tour.

-Non aux conventions. J'en ai marre d'écouter ce que pense les gens. C'est vrai, j'ai passé ma vie à ça. En fait, toi tu avais déjà tout compris, a te fiche de tout et de tout le monde. Bon peut-être à l'excès mais l'idée y étais. En fait…

Sous le regard médusé du brun, Elena s'approcha de lui jusqu'a être quasiment assise sur ses genoux. Le vampire n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, son regard s'étant involontairement perdu sur le corps de la jeune femme dont les draps opalin ne cachait pas grand-chose de sa peau bronzée. Ancrant son regard dans ses yeux noisettes quand elle saisit sa main, le vampire y distingua une lueur qui ne lui étais pas familière, pas quand elle le regardait du moins.

-En fait on devrait détester les conventions ensembles. Déclara Elena, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, attendant une réaction du jeune homme, soudain incertaine. De son pouce, il caressa doucement de dessus de la petite main serrant la sienne.

-Les détester ensembles… A pleins temps ? Demanda-il pensant ne pas comprendre, tant le changement le comportement d'Elena avais été rapide. La jeune femme sourit, ses jolies lèvres roses s'étirant légèrement.

-Oui, on pourrait faire un couple anti-convention par très conventionnel toi et moi... Alors… Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le vampire afficha un sourire légèrement moqueur, ce qui surprit Elena, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

-Tu me pose une question existentielle alors que tu es quasiment nue devant moi ? Hum hum…

Ce fut à la jeune femme de sourire d'un air amusé, constatant une nouvelle fois que Damon étais incapable de demeuré sérieux plus de cinq minutes.

-Tu a raison, tu risques de n'être pas objectif. Déclara-elle d'un air sérieux. Je vais m'en aller et on verra cela plus tard, quand tu ne seras pas sous le prise de tes hormones. Termina-elle, faisant mine de sortir du lit.

Evidement Damon pas décider à la laisser filer, à vitesse de vampire la fit basculer sur le lit, bras de chaque côté de sa tête, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire, bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper aussi facilement, ne s'attendais pas à ça. Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent tendrement.

-Et donc, tu ne m'as pas répondu… Souffla Elena, effleurant la bouche du vampire du bout des lèvres.

-Je serais ravi de briser les conventions avec toi. Répondis le vampire avant de l'embrasser, Elena enlaçant son cou, goutant ses lèvres avec délice. Se câlinant de manière de plus en plus luxurieuse, l'atmosphère s'étant de nouveau fortement réchauffée. Soudain Elena décrocha ses lèvres de celles du vampire, qui lui lança un regard interrogatif. La jeune femme posa ses main de chaque côté de son visage avant de murmurer tendrement :

-Je t'aime.

Les yeux de vampire s'illuminèrent, d'une manière jamais vu encore pour Elena. Il lui sourit affectueusement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma princesse… Lui susurra-il, scellant leurs premiers mots d'amour d'un baiser en annonçant beaucoup d'autres.

* * *

Salut tout les monde !

Qu'avez vous penser de cette deuxième partie ?

J'attends de vous des avis objectifs, ne me dites pas que c'est bien juste pour me faire plaisir, soyez honnêtes si quelques chose cloche faite le-moi savoir que je puisse me corriger ;) .

Pour le lemon, c'est le premier que j'écris, j'espère qu'il est réussi, je ne voulais pas d'un truc hard qui fasse juste scène de sexe pour scène de sexe, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que sa ai un minimum de profondeur. J'espère que j'y suis arrivé.

Kiss, Ludy.


End file.
